


Behind Closed Doors

by chachkisalpaca



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, M/M, So many AUs, collection of mini-fics, some are not au, will especify in the notes of each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 12,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachkisalpaca/pseuds/chachkisalpaca
Summary: Collection of standalone scyvie mini-fics based off tumblr requests. Occasionally some other pairings. I take requests! :D





	1. Easy Prey

**Author's Note:**

> From "things you said when..."  
> Number 2: things you said through your teeth + scyvie. Set in my vampyr au.

Scarlet looked at the witch from head to toe. It was the first time someone ever dared to speak to an Envy like that, and for some reason it didn’t cause her the so typical rage she was supposed to feel.

It was weird, actually, how she felt drawn to this witch despite her insolence. Scarlet brushed it off as her hunger speaking for herself and the blood 0- running in the witch’s veins.

Soon, the witch noticed she was being stared at, and gave Scarlet a side eye, with that spooky smile still on her face.

“Like what you see, blood sucker?” she inquired, slightly rotating her seat. Scarlet scoffed.

Shuga then slammed the glass of blood in front of Scarlet, scolding her with a look.

“If I were you, I’d leave the lady alone, Yvie, I don’t think it’s a good idea messing with an Envy, let alone having an Oddly do it,” Shuga warned her, leaving to attend other customers.

So she’s not just a witch, but also an Oddly, Scarlet thought, taking a sip from her blood. The Oddly were ancient witches, some said they were part of the original six clans to arrive to The Underground.

And the first enemies of the Envy clan.

How very fitting.

“What a waste of a good looking prey,” Scarlet muttered, licking the rest of blood in her fangs.

Yvie laughed next to her, but Scarlet didn’t pay her attention, until she spoke again.

“Can’t say I’m surprised to hear an Envy treat everything and everyone as if they were a prey,” Yvie mocked, and Scarlet immediately frowned in her direction.

“Well, it’s not as if I’m wrong,” she bit back. Yvie cocked a brow, leaning further.

“Oh, but you are, darling; I ain’t no prey. Not for your kind, at least.” They stared into each others eyes, with a fire on their eyes that, as far as Scarlet was aware, had nothing to do with hate.

Scarlet took a last sip from her glass and slammed it on the table.

“You wanna find out if that’s true?”


	2. Under The Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From "things you said when..."  
> Number 1/6: things you said at 1 AM/things you said under the stars and in the grass + scyvie. No particular au.

“Do you ever think how insignificant we are in comparison to the stars?” Yvie wondered, staring into space.

Scarlet groaned, rolling in her sleeping bag. Sleeping under the stars had sounded like a good idea when Miss Nina proposed it, but now that she was stuck with Yvie as her companion, it didn’t look very ideal.

She opened one eye and reached for her backpack in the darkness, searched through for her phone and wanted to choke Yvie when she saw the time: 1 AM.

“Yvie, I’m begging you to stop,” Scarlet grumbled, covering her head with the bag. “We can talk about life and alien pussy in the morning, but let me sleep!” she complained, attempting to go to sleep again.

Unfortunately, Yvie didn’t seem to be done, and proceeded to voice her random thoughts.

“I heard we’re all made of the tiniest bit of stardust — do you think pretty people like you got the most stardust?” Scarlet opened her eyes widely and her face got red. Okay, she surely wasn’t expecting that.

She peeked her head through the bag and contemplated Yvie staring at the sky with a longing sight. Scarlet thought it was only proper to return the compliment.

“Well, you should ask yourself that; you’re one of the prettiest girls at the camp,” she muttered, half hoping she wouldn’t hear. But she heard, and Yvie finally shifted her attention to Scarlet.

“You think so?” she wondered, with her tone full of surprise.

Thank God it was dark and without a light, otherwise Yvie would see the massive blush on Scarlet’s face.

“Yeah, I do. You’re really pretty.”

There was a moment of silence between them, only interrupted by the crickets and the casual snores coming from their fellows campers some feet away. Finally, Yvie spoke.

“I, uh, thank you. You’re pretty too,” she stammered. Scarlet was about to reply, when she spoke again. “I’m going to sleep now, goodnight, I guess.”

Scarlet smiled and yawned. “Goodnight, pretty girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up at @chachkisalpaca on tumblr if you wanna request a fic or talk!


	3. Fearful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From "things you said when..."  
> Number 6: things you said under the stars and in the grass + scyvie. Set in the astrology au.

“I want you to meet my parents,” Yvie mumbled, while Scarlet was throwing herself some water as to not dehydrate.

The petition had taken Scarlet out of guard; Yvie had never mentioned her parents during all the time they’ve been dating, not even a single mention of them came out of her lips, so Scarlet had assumed she was also an orphan.

Turned out, she was wrong.

“You’ve never told me about them,” she replied, coming closer enough to feel Yvie’s heat slightly. “Are they Leos too?” Scarlet inquired, although she felt the question was unnecessary.

It was safe to say she was shocked when Yvie shook her head, with her gaze fixed on the stars.

“No; my dad is a Cancer and my mom is a Virgo. My mom says it was love at first sight, even when her parents forbid it,” Yvie explained, and Scarlet somehow didn’t find it surprising. Like mother, like daughter.

“Do they know I’m a Pisces?” Scarlet questioned, leaning on her elbows to get a better look at Yvie’s expressions.

A small smile graced Yvie’s lips.

“It was the first thing I told them - they weren’t surprised, honestly.” They chuckled for a moment, Scarlet already expected it. When the laugh died down, Yvie got up and looked directly into Scarlet’s eyes. “They’re important to me, and while I can lie to all the other Leos, I can’t lie to them. Are you okay with meeting them?”

Scarlet bit her bottom lip. She would love to say yes and meet them on the next morning, but if she was honest with herself, she felt completely paralyzed at the thought of meeting Yvie’s parents. These were the people Yvie looked up to the most - what if they didn’t like her? What if they forbid Yvie to see her again?

It was silly to think that way, Scarlet had to admit, as they too knew what rejection felt like. But she couldn’t help but to think the worst.

She felt nauseous, and Yvie must’ve noticed, since she began calling her name, itching to reach for Scarlet and stroke her in her arms.

“Hey, it’s okay if you don’t want to. I completely understand,” Yvie tried to calm her down, but Scarlet shook her head.

“No, no; I wanna meet them, I do, I’m…” she took a big breath and tried to manage the words out. “I’m afraid they will dislike me and tell you to leave me.”

Soon Yvie’s worried expression turned into a warm smile, and with a sigh she answered.

“Even if they do, which I don’t think they will, that’ll never happen, because I love you,” Yvie confessed, taking Scarlet completely out of guard.

Scarlet’s cheeks lit up, unable to process Yvie’s words. It was the first time Yvie said she loved her, and it couldn’t be more perfect.

With a smile on her lips and a burning desire to kiss Yvie, she replied.

“I love you too, Yves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up at @chachkisalpaca on tumblr if you wanna request a fic or talk!


	4. I Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the "send me a number and I'll write a kiss..."  
> Number 21: a kiss on a place of insecurity + pearlet. No particular au.

It was Pearl and Violet’s wedding day, and Pearl couldn’t believe it was actually happening. She had pinched her arm many times that day, to make sure she wasn’t dreaming and everything was real.

It felt so weird to know she’d spend her whole life with the same person. Pearl wasn’t used to commitment; she was scared of it, actually. She’d walked down the aisle once, when her heart was young and full of hope and love, only to be stood up by her own groom.

After that, she cried for days and swore to not let any man in her live, to remain a pathetic splinter just like her family said behind her back. Pearl truly thought she would never love again, but how wrong she was; she’d sworn to never love men again, but no one said anything about women.

Violet was different. She got under her skin without even trying, and stole Pearl’s broken heart right in front of her — but she didn’t finish breaking it, though, oh no. She  _fixed_  it. She fueled it with love and made it beat again. Pearl didn’t know how or why Violet had managed to do so, but soon she found out she didn’t care, all she wanted was to be happy with her.

The day Violet proposed, Pearl’s old fears arose, thinking she’d do the same as her old fiance; thinking she’d leave and never be found again. Still, she took a risk and said yes.

And there she was, walking down the aisle for the second time, with her heart in her mouth and her nerves up in the sky. Her sister Scarlet had assured her that Violet would be there, and if she wasn’t, she was going to murder her. Pearl had laughed, still nervous, at the thought of her heavily pregnant little sister even trying it.

Pearl had her eyes closed under the veil, as she walked arm in arm with her dad to the altar. She didn’t want to open them and find out it was all a cruel lie, that there was no Violet waiting for her at the end. When she reached the end, she opened her eyes, and she would’ve burst in tears right there and then when she saw Violet standing just some steps away, in a perfect white tux, with a smile so big Pearl knew there were no doubts in her mind.

The ceremony went in a blink of an eye. When Pearl least noticed, they were being asked the so famous question.

“Do you, Pearl Liaison, take Violet Chachki as your wife?” Pearl’s breath got caught in her throat. She’d never made it this far.

She stared into Violet’s eyes as she forced herself to say the words that’d seal their future. “I do.”

“And do you, Violet Chachki, take Pearl Liaison as your wife?” for a moment, one and a million bad scenarios crossed Pearl’s mind. She’d said yes, but Violet could easily say no.

Violet looked into Pearl’s eyes too, and smiled. “I do.”

All of Pearl’s worries washed away as she heard those magical words.

“Then, by the power vested in me by New York’s state, you may kiss the bride.”

As Violet removed Pearl’s veil and leant in to give her the kiss, all of Pearl’s insecurities about commitment faded away. She said yes, she was her wife, she loved her. And nothing else mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up at @chachkisalpaca on tumblr if you wanna request a fic or talk!


	5. Together Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr anon request: " hi this could b a dumb request but could u just write the fluffiest f*cking pearlet fic ?? im craving some major pearlet fluff atm"
> 
> And that's what's in here. Enjoy!

The first time Violet Chachki got married was when she was five. She had stolen one of her mom’s white dress, cutted some flowers from the garden and put on as many jewels she could find. Her groom was Pearl Liaison, her best friend at the time. Pearl, on the other hand, was wearing black cargo pants from her father and a shirt from her older brother, Willam.

They didn’t have a clear idea of what a wedding was; they saw something on television about it, and when they asked Violet’s mom what it meant she said it was when you decide to be forever with someone you like. Pearl asked if she meant like a friend, and Violet’s mom, hesitantly, said yes.

It was all they needed to start planning their wedding. They were best friends, and they were sure they’d always be. So what better to have a wedding to make it clear? They got married in Pearl’s garage, imitating what they saw on TV about weddings.

When they proudly told their parents they got married because they were best friends, they burst in laughter due to their occurrences. ‘Sure, honey’ was all they said before hurrying the girls to change their clothes.

Years went by and Pearl and Violet remained friends. Well, sort of; when they arrived their teenage years they had one thing clear; neither of them were straight. That discovery wasn’t what surprised them, it was the fact that it took them sixteen years to discover it when it was clear as water. They started to kiss each other when they were drunk, then occasionally when they were feeling playful and lately they just kissed because they liked each other.

It didn’t surprise them either when they realized their feelings. It had been something unspoken since always. From day one to day care to prom; Pearl and Violet had been in love with each other in a silent way, until it wasn’t silent anymore and their love could be heard from kilometers.

College happened, but it didn’t make any difference in their relationship. If anything it reforced it. Violet hated when she had to go weeks without seeing her Pearl, poisoning her mind with thoughts like ‘what if she’s cheating on me?’. It was all worth it when Pearl knocked on her door, backpack full of clothes, ready to stay for the weekend.

“I missed you so much,” Violet would breath against her lips, once they separated to catch their breath, “Did you miss me?” She’d ask, closing the door behind them without breaking their embrace.

Pearl would kiss the tip of her nose and give her a wide smile, “More than you can imagine.”

They survived college that way; finding time to see each other and treasuring each moment they spent together. Violet got her degree in laws and Pearl in graphic design in a blink, and it was just one thing left in their ‘to do before we die’ list. Getting married for real.

It was the last thing they needed to come full circle, and they had been planning it for the longest time ever. From the entrance to the reception, everything was calculated meticulously. Whoever, their wedding ended up being not what they expected, but just what they needed to be happy.

There wasn’t a big ceremony, or flawless gowns made by the most expensive designer, nor all their friends were there. They were standing in front of a booth, listening to a man speak about this and that before getting to the ‘I do’ part.

Their hands were intertwined and both held bouquets with their favorite flowers. Their dresses weren’t expensive but valuable in family history, and they were eager to be with each other.

“Remember the first time we got married?” Pearl whispered to Violet, she giggled, thinking of the photo hanging in their apartment, showing five years old Violet and Pearl eating cake in Pearl’s kitchen while they still had their costumes on.

“How could I forget? It was the happiest day of my live.”

“Happier than this day?”

Violet chuckled slightly, “We’ll see about that.”

When they least noticed, the ‘I do’ part arrived. Butterflies flew in their stomachs, as they put on each other the rings. They kissed in a soft, loving way. This was it. The end of the first part of their story, and the beginning of the second act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up at @chachkisalpaca on tumblr if you wanna request a fic or talk!


	6. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt list "send me a letter and I'll write a fic..."  
> Letter V: An abandoned or empty place + pearlet. Set in the paranormal au.

“Are you sure about this?” Pearl wondered, following her girlfriend into the abandoned house that was the center of her nightmares. “And why are we coming during the night? Have you never seen horror movies?!”

Violet had, but that didn’t mean she believed in them or the stories told around the neighborhood about the house. In fact, it made her curiosity grow. And after Pearl told her about the nightmares she had with the house, ever since they entered for the first time a couple weeks ago, Violet wanted nothing but to help Pearl overcome her fear.

And see with her own eyes if the dolls room was real, too.

“I have, but my scary bone is been dead since long ago,” she answered, looking around, lightning the room with her torch.

The place was scary, no doubt about that. It looked as if it was right out a horror movie, which made Pearl have chills going down her spine. She hated in there, surely she’d have nightmares today too.

There was a noise coming from a distant room, something had fallen to the ground. Pearl yelped and immediately went behind Violet for protection. Violet was pointing the torch at every possible corner, slowly stepping back to the entrance.

They heard footsteps, small footsteps going in their direction. Pearl was already saying her prayers, murmuring ‘I told you so’ to Violet. Violet was starting to panic, maybe Pearl was right, maybe Sharon was right, maybe the house was in fact haunted, maybe—

“Was that a meow?” Violet wondered, with a frown.

Pearl stopped shaking, and listened carefully. There was a meow coming from somewhere. A meow meant a cat. A cat in an abandoned house.

“Where are you kitty?” Violet said, they heard the steps coming closer, until Violet found the cat watching them above a shelf. Violet’s eyes lit up immediately at the sight of the animal, leaving Pearl to go take the cat in her arms, “Look at him, Pearlie! Oh, you precious thing, you were the one that scared my girlfriend and her friends the last time, weren’t you?”

Pearl rolled her eyes with a groan.

“Bastard,” she muttered, heading back to the door with Violet walking behind her, with the cat still firmly between her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up at @chachkisalpaca on tumblr if you wanna request a fic or talk!


	7. Hurried Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the "send me a number and I'll write a kiss..."  
> Number 26/38: a kiss as an apology. / a kiss because they’re running out of time + scyvie. No particular au.

“Won’t you even have breakfast?” Yvie exclaimed, watching how Scarlet ran around their flat, looking for her work heels. Yvie groaned in frustration. “Are you even listening to me?”

Scarlet stopped on her tracks and let out a sigh of relief once she found her heels. She sat on their couch and put them on. “I’m sorry, baby, I’m running late for work.”

Yvie rolled her eyes. She was always late. “Can’t you buy an alarm?! Or use your damn phone!” she lectured her yet again. Scarlet scoffed.

“I have like five alarms set up but I still oversleep,” she complained, securing the strap of the shoe. “If it makes you feel better, I’ll have a toast and you can pack me the breakfast you made while I go brush my hair — I’ll eat in the office,” Scarlet suggested, already making her way to the bathroom.

Yvie groaned, but in the end she did what Scarlet said. Every morning was the same — Scarlet ignored her alarms until she realized the time, and ran to get herself ready. Yvie hardly ever shared breakfast with Scarlet, but she couldn’t complain; she knew what she was getting herself into, since they were roommates in college and Scarlet was exactly the same.

She smiled a little, remembering their college days. It wasn’t a simpler time, but it definitely had some good memories.

Once Scarlet was back and her hair was tamed, Yvie handed her the breakfast with a pout and a furrowed brow. Scarlet cooed at the sight of her girlfriend like that.

“Aww, c’mere babe.” Scarlet left her bag on the counter and pulled Yvie by her waist. “I promise I’ll stay for breakfast soon, I’m just getting adjusted to this new job,” she promised, Yvie cocked a brow.

“Isn’t this like your second month working there?” she pointed out. Scarlet looked away, slightly blushing.

“Well, um, yeah, but y’know what I mean,” she answered with a couch. “Anyways,” she continued. “See you at lunch.” Scarlet kissed her fiercely, catching Yvie but surprise but she wasn’t complaining. Once the kiss broke, Scarlet said goodbye again and reached for her bag.

Yvie stood there for a moment, with Scarlet’s cherry lipstick lingering on her lips. She smiled — Scarlet was a hot mess and a sleep deprived girl, but she was her hot mess and sleep deprived girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up at @chachkisalpaca on tumblr if you wanna request a fic or talk!


	8. Against All Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From "things you said when..."  
> Number 1: things you said at 1 am + scyvie. Set in the selection au.

“The Gods have shown me the outcome of The Selection,” Scarlet said suddenly, as they sat next to each other on the greenhouse.

Yvie froze. It was already common for her to hear about Scarlet’s visions regarding The Selection, but it was always something like which girl was going home and which one didn’t have the best intentions with the Prince.

But this… It was something Yvie didn’t want to know — in fact, she wanted to ignore the mere fact that she was a contestant on The Selection. Everyone knew she was Prince Jacob’s favorite, there was no denying it.

Yvie looked at Scarlet, her gaze was lost in some point of the place, evading Yvie’s scrutinizing look.

“And you’re allowed to tell me, or…?” Scarlet sighed.

“It’s unclear,” she mumbled.

“What do you mean?” Yvie inquired, coming closer.

“I… I just saw a bride walking down the aisle, and my brother reaching for her,” Scarlet began, finally looking at Yvie. “The Gods told me I’d knew who she is, once winter falls for everyone in the Eleven Kingdoms, and the last rose dies.”

“Oh…” Yvie frowned a little. She didn’t really know how to interpret the Gods vision; she was no Priestess, after all. “And what does it mean?”

Scarlet looked at her through watery eyes. “I don’t know, Yvie,” she sobbed. “It’s the first time I don’t know what My Gods are trying to tell me, and I fear it’s not good news for us.”

Yvie cooed and pulled Scarlet into a hug. “There, there. We are going to be just fine, despite what the Gods say.”

Scarlet seemed horrified with that statement.

“B… But I’m the High Priestess! I have to— I have to obey.” Yvie shushed her with a short kiss.

“You do, but I don’t,” she shrugged, Scarlet sighed, snuggling closer to her.

“I don’t have a good feeling about this…”

“Do you ever have a good feeling about anything?” Yvie joked, and Scarlet kissed her with a playful smile.

“I had a good feeling about you the moment you stepped into the Temple,” she confessed, looking at her with nothing but love. “And I don’t regret it, at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up at @chachkisalpaca on tumblr if you wanna request a fic or talk!


	9. Slow Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From "non-sexual acts of intimacy"   
> Slow dancing + katlaska. Set in the souls AU.

Katya could say without any doubt how awful the night shift was. She has only been working there for half a year, and while at first she thought the night was cool and better than the day, at this point she was exhausted and longing for her comfy bed.

Her partner, Alaska, wasn’t any happier about the night shift either. Alaska had been working at the station for a month prior Katya’s arrival, and she perfectly understood Katya. They’d usually rant about how tired they were, sipping eagerly from a mug of coffee, on slow nights like that one.

Katya and Alaska were doing paperwork, discussing about one of their recent cases from time to time. The station wasn’t really animated at night, but they tried to make it work. On the desks beside them, Manila and Latrice, two of the eldest detectives at the station, were doing their paperwork in silence, hearing music on the radio. Katya wondered how they hadn’t fell asleep yet - that channel only played ballads.

It was nice though, it gave the station a movie environment. Or so Alaska thought. She had seen so many movies with romantic scenes that started like that - her mind inevitably started to drift off as she imagined one of those type of scenarios with herself as the protagonist.

“Lasky, Lasky,” Katya called, slightly shaking her arm. Alaska blinked many times before looking at Katya.

“Hmm? What do you need?”

“You were dozing off,” Katya explained. Alaska hummed the song under her breath.

“Hmm, the caffeine hasn’t kicked in yet, then.” Alaska went back to her papers, humming absent mindlessly.

Katya stared at her for a moment. “You like that song?” she questioned. Alaska nodded, still looking at her papers. “How weird, it’s really old - I thought people didn’t know it anymore.”

Alaska shrugged, finally looking up to meet Katya’s eyes.

“My nanny used to put it before I went to bed, and sometimes we’d slow dance to it. It brings me good memories,” she confessed, half smiling.

Katya smiled warmly, before standing up. “Would you like to dance with me, then?” she offered her hand to Alaska, who chuckled and stared at her for some moments.

“We have paperwork to do.”

“Oh c’mon Lasky! I’m bored, you’re bored, everyone is bored; I’m sure captain Couleé wouldn’t mind us having a break,” Katya persuaded her, catching the eye of the rest of the people there.

Alaska wondered where did Katya get her energy - she was depending on the coffee to keep her awake, but it seemed that Katya was just a ray of sunshine in the night.

“Fine, but just a moment.” Alaska accepted Katya’s hand and soon she was between her arms, slow dancing to the song playing on the radio.

It only lasted a moment, since the song was short, but for a second Alaska had vivid memories of her childhood and her beloved nanny. She slowly placed her head on Katya’s shoulder, remembering how she’d snuggle against her nanny’s chest.

When the song ended, they were still slow dancing, lost in the world of trains carrying broken hearted girls to meet their partners one more time.


	10. Strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off a request asking for a Brooke x Yvie pregnancy au based off the "No man left behind" tweet. The only straight fic I'll ever write, for that matter, so I didn't bother tagging this collection with f/m. Hope yall like it regardless.

Brooke bit her nails every so often as she stared at the door of the coffee shop. Her nerves were on the edge, driving her mind to the darkest scenarios. She sighed, wondering how was that she got into this mess in the first place.

She wrinkled her nose. She knew how she got into it, but prefered to ignore it. For the sake of not stressing, at least.

“Hi Brooke.” Brooke jumped a little in her seat in surprise. She hadn’t heard Jovan approaching. “Can I sit?”

“Hey, uh, yeah, sit please,” she answered, feeling her whole body tremble. Brooke wasn’t really sure how she’d touch the subject she wanted to discuss with him.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, as Brooke tried to find the words to begin.

“I was surprised to hear back from you,” Jovan began, “When you said you had something important to tell me I was curious, so I came.” he cocked his head, slightly furrowing his brow. “So? What is it?”

Brooke gulped. Hard.

“Um, remember when we met? And I told you I was having problems with my boyfriend before we hooked up?” she questioned, her cheeks getting a red tone with each word she spoke. Jovan nodded.

“I remember. Do I have to suppose you two broke up?” Luckily Brooke hadn’t been sipping from her coffee, otherwise she’d choked with it.

Damn. He was good — that or Brooke was being really obvious about it.

“We did,” she confessed, feeling the sadness wash all over again. Jovan placed his hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry. Was— was it because of me? Did he find out?” he inquired, sounding sorry. Brooke knew it was time.

“It’s sort of indirectly because of you,” Brooke said, trying to push herself to tell him at once. “I’m pregnant. And it isn’t Vanjie’s — it’s yours.”

Silence. There was no response from Jovan, and Brooke already expected it. He wasn’t her friend, not even acquaintance; he was just a random guy she met one night she fought with Vanjie and didn’t think about it twice before bringing him home. They spent a fair hour together after sex, chatting about the most random topics and talking shit about Brooke’s boyfriend.

Before leaving, Jovan gave Brooke his number if she ever felt like talking shit about Vanjie again. Two months passed by and all Jovan got from Brooke was radio silence, until two days ago.

Brooke had fainted in the middle of her ballet class, her older students called an ambulance and some minutes after she arrived to the hospital she woke up, with Vanjie by her side, worried sick.

The worry soon turned into happiness when the doctor announced that Brooke was pregnant of two months and some days. The happiness didn’t last, though, when Brooke did the maths and found out it couldn’t be Vanjie’s child. And so, once they were alone, Brooke had the hard task of telling Vanjie, feeling an imminent breakup.

She wasn’t wrong.

So there she was; single, carrying a practical stranger’s child.

It felt like an eternity had passed when Jovan spoke again.

“Are you… are you sure it’s mine?”

“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t completely sure it’s yours,” Brooke replied, feeling a bit offended.

“Right, sorry, I just…” he looked away, clearly trying to process what Brooke was telling him. “I don’t know. I’m shocked — I thought I wouldn’t hear back from you, I started dating this girl not so long ago, and then you come back and tell me you’re pregnant.” he shrugged, wrapping his shake hands around the coffee mug. “It’s a bit of a shock, y’know?”

Brooke immediately felt the guilt washing all over her when she heard he was dating someone. She didn’t want to interfere in any relationship, hell, she didn’t even want Jovan to take responsibility if he didn’t want to! She owned her own ballet studio — Brooke was more than capable to provide for her child alone.

“Yeah, I kinda expected it. Listen, I don’t want you to get involved if you don’t want to, I just… Thought it was your right to know. I’ll manage just fine to raise them on my own,” she tried to comfort him, putting on the best smile she could.

“I want to be part of their lives, I really do, I just… I’m not sure how my girlfriend might take it, or what kind of relationship would this leave us in,” he confessed, stammering with the words. Brooke placed her hand over his and squeezed it.

“We don’t have to figure everything out right now. If you want I can be there when you tell her, just to clarify I’m not trying to steal her man,” she joked, making him laugh for the first time.

“I’d like that, actually.”

“Perfect.” Brooke smiled widely, checking the time on her phone. She wrinkled her nose. “Do you think we can meet up again later? I have to get ready for my ballet classes. I wanna take advantage of every moment left before I have to go on my break,” she wondered, taking her bag and standing up.

“Uh, sure. I’ll text you.” Jovan smiled at her, not really wanting to let her go. “Take care, Brooke.”

Brooke smiled one last time at him before heading out. “Don’t worry, I’m a tough girl. See ya later.” And she left, feeling so much better.

She had no idea what would happen in the seven months left before her child was born, but Brooke had a feeling it would be a hell of a wild ride.


	11. Pretty When You Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, its my birthday and i cant be bothered to specify whats this. just know its scyvie. thanks.

Yvie rarely cried — showing weakness wasn’t something she enjoyed. But that day, she had been on the verge of bursting into tears and ugly cry for many reasons. Firstly, because Scarlet, her friend and something-like-crush, came back for the makeover challenge and Brooke paired them together.

Second, with Scarlet and her big mouth back, she had earned a few fights with some of the other girls and Yvie was definitely not there for it, always jumping to protect her friend and ultimately wanting to cry of frustration. Why did they take everything Scarlet said personally?

Third and last; Nina —and other queens she didn’t care much about, to be honest— had called her name when asked who should go home. That had been her breaking point. She didn’t even pick her cocktail when they were dismissed to go Untuck, she went straight to her station for some cigarettes, a match and off she went to have a smoke.

Fat tears were rolling down her cheeks as she took hurried drags and her mind was spiralling. Why would Nina call her name? Weren’t they best friends? Didn’t she say she liked their outfits back in the workroom? Yvie had too many questions going around her mind and little to not existent will to face the others.

From the backdoor came a whirring noise that made Yvie jump a little. She whipped her tears before whoever had gone out could see her.

“Yvie? Are you okay? You were gone for the longest time…” Scarlet’s sultry voice broke the silence in the empty place.

Yvie tried to compose herself. “Yeah, I’m fine,” she said, her voice trembling a little.

Scarlet stood right in front of her, tugging on he robe and giving her a worried expression. “You don’t sound too well, though.”

“I’m fine,” she snapped, throwing her cigarette on the ground and stomping on it.

“You don’t have to fake with me,” Scarlet said softly, giving her arm a squeeze.

Yvie was reluctant to cry her worries out with Scarlet. She didn’t cry in front of people, she preferred to cry alone in her room where no one would bother her.

She was about to tell Scarlet to go back inside in the kindest way she could with all her bottled up feelings, until she felt Scarlet’s arms wrapped around her and her perfume hit her nostrils.

“It’s okay, Yves, I’m not gonna hurt you,” Scarlet promised in a whisper.

Suddenly, Yvie felt all the accumulated stress and sadness wash over her. She just couldn’t help it anymore, and let out all her feelings in one loud cry.

“Let the negativity out, baby, let my love for you replace it,” Scarlet said softly, rubbing Yvie’s back.

Yvie cried harder at the last sentence.


	12. What's In The Dak Shall Come To Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuing with the "things you said when..:"  
> Number 20: things I wasn't supposed to hear + scyvie. omegaverse/pregnancy au, so buckle up

Yvie flopped into Kahanna’s couch, completely tired. Work had been nothing but unbearable and colorless - without Scarlet to tell her about the gossip going around the office, or evade her responsibilities to make out in the bathroom, work had turned into a pain in the ass like it was for most adults.

So when Kahanna had offered her to go out for a few drinks with the rest of their colleagues, she’d accepted, in hopes of drowning her undying love for Scarlet in red wine.

Her plans bite her in the ass by the end of the night - she had frantically texted Scarlet again, after promising herself she wouldn’t do that and even asking her friends to take her phone away from her.

Kahanna offered Yvie to spend the night at her place, after all, Yvie lived on the complete opposite side of the city and Kahanna’s apartment was just one street away. Luckily Yvie could still walk somewhat normal.

So there she was, kicking off her heels and getting comfortable on the couch. She put her head on the pillow Kahanna offered her and in no time she was dozing off.

“Scarlet, listen, I’m sorry for Yvie,” Kahanna said. Yvie immediately shot her eyes open, looking around to find where Kahanna was.

Quietly, she rose from the couch and wandered around, as careful as someone as drunk as her could be. She found Kahanna on her room’s balcony, smoking a cigarette while facetiming Scarlet. Yvie’s heart wanted to jump out of its chest, but she knew it wouldn’t end up well if she did that. So she hid silently behind the door.

“Yeah, I kinda figured she was drunk. After years of being her omega I know her all too well.” Scarlet sighed, and Yvie wanted nothing but to have her back between her ams.

“By the way, girl there has been some crazy ass theories on why you left. Literally everyone thought one day you’d have Yvie’s possession mark.”

Scarlet sighed again. “I did too, that’s why I left.”

Yvie frowned, wondering what that could mean. Luckily Kahanna had the same thought as her, so she inquired Scarlet about it.

From where she was hiding, Yvie saw Scarlet smile and focus the camera of her phone on her lower stomach, revealing a pregnancy bump.

Yvie felt herself fainting.

“Well, I wasn’t exactly sure if Yvie, being an Alpha, would recognize my children as hers if I don’t have her possession mark,” she explained, focusing on her face, shrugging a little.

Kahanna choked on the smoke when she saw Scarlet’s bump. “Holy- well, okay, now the entire office ows Nina ten bucks.” There was a moment of silence, in which Yvie could tell Kahanna was processing the information. “Congrats on the cubs, I guess, I’m…”

“Please, don’t tell Yvie,” she pleaded. “I- I still love her, Lord knows I do, but… I don’t know if I could handle the rejection. Please, Kahanna, please, would you keep my secret?”

Kahanna stuttered, but Yvie didn’t hear any other word; she stormed out of the room, back to the couch to look for her cellphone.

How much would it cost booking a flight to Florida for the next day?


	13. Too Many Miles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last of the "things you said* prompts folks!  
> Number 15: things you said with too many miles between us + scyvie. Victoria's Secret AU.

“I’m being roasted on national television,” Scarlet said as soon as Yvie picked up.

It was 2AM for Scarlet, but 8AM for Yvie, and she was so busy getting ready for Paris Fashion Week. She had deactivated her phone’s data, so she wouldn’t be distracted by her social media notifications.

It explained why she had so many unseen messages from Scarlet. Her phone bill would be huge, she thought.

“Wait, what do you mean?” Yvie inquired, handing her designs to one of the interns and indicating them where to put it.

Scarlet scoffed. “Some asshole from a gossip show got my number from God knows where, called me at 1AM and asked me if you and I were dating. I just told them to fuck off and now they’re roasting me.”

Yvie wanted to laugh, but she couldn’t, honestly. The fact that the media could go as far as get Scarlet’s number was concerning, and God she wished she was there to hold her and tell her it all would pass. But she couldn’t, so instead she offered her support via phone.

“Princess, that’s horrible. Is there anything I can do?” Yvie wondered, lowering her voice so people wouldn’t hear.

“I want you to be here with me.” She sighed, sinking in the bedsheets of her hotel room. “But you’re in Paris being a successful woman, so I guess I’ll have to wait.”

Yvie chuckled, she missed her princess Scarlet like crazy, it was honesty unbearable spending so much time apart. But, she reminded herself, it wouldn’t be for long. Preparations for the Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show of 2019 were around the corner, and Yvie had cleared her schedule to spend her days designing for the brand.

It helped that her girlfriend was a Victoria’s Secret Angel, so it was easier to get featured on the new collection. What wouldn’t be easy, though, was convincing the head producers to let Scarlet wear the fantasy bra Yvie was going to design.

“Just a couple weeks more, Princess,” Yvie comforted her, “And I’ll make you the most glorious fantasy bra that company has ever showcased.”


	14. Fantasy Bra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New ask game!  
> Letter Y: tears + scarlet/yvie. victoria's secret au.

“You’re wearing the fantasy bra this year!” Michelle exclaimed, revealing the piece of lingerie underneath the sheets.

Scarlet felt numb for a moment, processing the sudden information. She was wearing the fantasy bra.  _ She was given a fantasy bra _ . And she was just a newcomer! Nobody, except for Marisa Miller, had ever worn a fantasy bra on their second year on the show.

Happy tears began rolling down Scarlet’s cheeks, and loud hiccups escaped from her mouth. The crew around her laughed and gave her a moment to recover from the shock. Scarlet looked for Yvie around the room — the designers were usually on the fittings to see by themselves the changes that had to be made on the angel’s costumes. 

Yvie was staring at her, on the other side of the room, with the biggest smile Scarlet had ever seen on her. Scarlet ran towards her and threw herself into her arms, melting in her embrace.

“Thank you so much, Yves,” Scarlet cried out, “It’s— it’s so beautiful.” Yvie wiped a tear from her girlfriend’s face.

“I told you I’d make you the finest fantasy bra ever,” she mumbled next to her ear. “What are you waiting for? Go try it on! I been dreaming to see you wearing it.” Yvie placed a kiss on Scarlet’s forehead and ushered her to get changed.

Before leaving, Scarlet placed a big kiss on Yvie’s cheek. “I love you so much,” she murmured under her breath.

The fantasy bra and matching panties with a diamond belt looked marvelous on Scarlet’s body; Yvie knew every inch of her body by memory, and knew exactly where to put the jewels to make her girlfriend look even more stunning. 

When the fittings were through, the photographer asked Yvie to join Scarlet for a photo, and Yvie didn’t think it twice when she put her arm around her waist and kissed her temple.  


	15. Believe You're Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an oldie but goldie. kissing prompts.  
> 7\. a kiss to shut them up + rajila.

Alexis looked at Raja and Manila with narrowed eyes. After a moment of stunned silence, she cocked a brow.

“Good joke, guys, I almost laughed,” she said, going back to paint her face.

“What joke?” Raja inquired, sounding confused. Alexis kept on applying her make-up.

“You two, being a couple.” Alexis then saw them over her shoulder. “It’s been five years since our season and endless jokes about it, I don’t believe it anymore.”

Manila furrowed her brow, rolling her eyes. It was a common joke between the season three sisters the nature of Manila and Raja’s relationship - they looked like a couple, but they weren’t one. That was joke. They liked to hype up the fans hopes so they could stay relevant.

It didn’t occur to them that, several jokes and years later, they would actually be head over heels for each other and give it a try.

Manila and Raja looked at each other, Manila shrugged, while she went to look for her wig - if Alexis didn’t believe them, then so be it. They had nothing to prove.

But Raja was stubborn - if her season sister didn’t believe them, how would the world? Smirking a little, she went after Manila. Once she was behind her, she tapped her shoulder.

“Yes, honey?” Manila answered, taking her wig from her suitcase. Raja made her turn around and pressed a fierce kiss on her lips.

She wasn’t sure if Alexis was seeing them, but it was always good to kiss her girlfriend.

Manila was surprised at first, but within a second she had her arms wrapped behind her neck, pulling her closer and occasionally playing with her hair.

When the kiss broke, Manila snuggled against Raja’s chest, getting a perfect view of Alexis stunned face. She chuckled a little.

“Believe us now?” she wondered. Alexis stared at her without a word slipping from her mouth.

Finally, she said: “Y’all need Jesus. This is a christian drag queen bar.” and turned around to keep applying her makeup.


	16. Speechless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> j: when words aren't enough + scyvie. omegaverse au.

Yvie lingered on the door of the nursery, staring at Scarlet rocking Rose to sleep. 

 

If someone had told twenty three year old Yvie this is how she’d be spending her Saturday nights in a couple years if she didn’t stop staring at Scarlet, she’d have laughed so hard she’d probably caught the entire office attention.

 

“Yves,” Scarlet called, turning to face her fianceé. “Can you help me out here instead of staring?” She inquired with a laugh. “Nora’s being uneasy, can you rock her to sleep too?” Scarlet pointed at the crib on her right side, and Yvie didn’t hesitate when she took long steps to get to Nora’s crib.

 

Yvie carefully took Nora’s tiny body between her arms, and she felt her heart so full. Scarlet was softly singing a lullaby, she looked down at Nora and she was rubbing her left eye with her fist clenched. Yvie melted.

 

Suddenly, a whimper from Harry’ crib interrupted Scarlet’s singing. The redhead sighed, half-smiling, and with a ton of maneuvers she managed to hold Harry and Rose in her arms.

 

“Alright, we got it, little one, you don’t wanna be left out,” Scarlet laughed, placing a kiss on Harry’s head.

 

Yvie looked at them, and she had no words for the peace and happiness she felt in that exact moment. 


	17. An Absent Look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F: an absent look or touch + scyvie. experimental android au.

“So,” Yvie began, looking at the instructions. “Do I just… Have to give you orders? And you’ll do them?” she inquired, not sure if the android understood what she was saying. **  
**

The android, Scarlet as the scientists had told her, was pretty loyal to the human fisonomy. The only thing that revealed the fact she was an android was the creepy smile and her cold body.

“That is correct, ma’am,” she replied with a nod. “I am designed to do as you say.”

Yvie raised her eyebrows, surprised. She discarded the instructions and walked around the android, Scarlet consequently followed her with short steps.

“What are you doing?” she inquired, stopping.

“I am to follow you everywhere, ma’am, it’s on my instructions.” Yvie sighed, she’d have to inevitably read it. “Do you want me to do something, ma’am?”

The brunette groaned, already annoyed by the android. Scarlet, weirdly enough, stepped back with what Yvie thought was a concerned look.

“Have I done something wrong, ma—”

“Don’t call me ma’am,” Yvie interrupted her, “Call me Yvie.” The android stared at her for a moment, and the brunette worried she had broken her. Within a minute, though, the smile was back on Scarlet’s face. Yvie sighed in relief. “I’m going to take a nap — don’t follow me,” she ordered, and the same look of confusion was back on Scarlet’s face.

Yvie turned around, looking for the bedroom. She felt as if someone was watching her, she looked over her shoulder and saw the artificial intelligence looking at her own instructions. Yvie shrugged it off, perhaps it was just the millions of cameras around the scientists put to check Scarlet’s progress.

Because androids didn’t have feelings, right?


	18. Sharing A Drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F: sharing a drinnk + scyvie. android au.

Scarlet watches Yvie as she pours a generous amount of Vodka in a glass. Sh bats her eyelashes, wondering why she’d do that. **  
**

“Alcohol is bad for your system,” she says, pulling out all the knowledge the scientist gave her. “And, it’s 10:45 AM.”

Yvie sighs, leaves the bottle aside and now pours a mixer.

“I know, reddie,” she replies, taking a long sip from the drink.

Scarlet merely stares at her. The artificial intelligence they had given her could formulate thoughts and ideas, and right now she thinks this human is just too weird. She likes it, though, it’s a nice change from the scientists she usually has to deal with.

Yvie seems like she’s not completely aware of everything around her, or knows next to nothing about Scarlet’s functions.

She hands her the drink, and Scarlet takes it, holding it in her hands as if it was some precious thing. Yvie stares at her before speaking.

“It’s for you, reddie. You can’t drink or…?”

“It’d damage my circuits, Yvie,” she explains, “My system is not made like yours, I have a human brain and heart modified with robotic parts, yes, but… This drink would have nowhere to go.” She shrugs involuntarily — by this moment she knows when her assigned scientist makes her do things against her will, so Yvie can be more comfortable around her.

Yvie makes a gesture Scarlet can’t identify in her database, and takes the drink out of her hands.

“Okay then, uh, I’ll drink this to your name.” She raises the glass and drowns it all by herself.

Scarlet makes a surprised face, and reaches for Yvie protectively when she starts to cough. She isn’t quite sure if that was her or the scientists, but her heart gave a jump from the first time since it got activated.

 


	19. Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon request: "Ok so I need me some canon compliant Scyvie with protective Scarlett because Yvies a soft baby and I love ur writing style so I guess this is kind of a request but HONESTLY NO PRESSURE I SWEAR"  
> and here i come with content!

“That guy was flirting with you,” Scarlet said, once Yvie came back from the bar. **  
**

Yvie scoffed, placing down Scarlet’s drink.

“You think? I thought he was being nice.”

The guy in question had approached Yvie while she was at the bar, and Scarlet could see it very well from her seat. She had shrugged it off as just the usual fan trying to get their photo after the show and chit chat a bit.

But when he placed his hand on Yvie’s knee and laughed a tad too loud or battled his eyelashes a little too much, Scarlet narrowed her eyes and payed attention to every single move he made.

Scarlet rolled her eyes, unconsciously coming closer to Yvie.

“Bitch, you know he was flirting with you, don’t act brand new,” she fumed, looking away.

Yvie coed, cocking a brow.

“Well, well, well, is that jealousy I see? The great Scarlet Envy, envious?” she poked at Scarlet’s arm, and the shorter queen sighed dramatically.

“Of that twink? Bitch, hell to the no. I know you’d never replace me.” Scarlet placed an arm around Yvie’s waist, and she laughed.

“Oh, Jamesy.” Yvie sighed, following Scarlet’s dramatic tone. “Don’t test your luck,” she said with a deadstare.

They both burst out laughing, and when the laughter died down, they pranced around the club hand in hand, Scarlet on the lookout for any twink that dared to flirt at her boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please send me prompts for fics on my tumblr @chachkisalpaca !! it'd be greatly appreciated xx


	20. Falling Out Of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst. past scyvie. catholic school au

_“You want to be with her, don’t you?”_

Scarlet’s question caught Yvie off guard, although she couldn’t say she hadn’t been expecting it. The nature of their relationship was something they always preferred not to talk about, but after Blair’s party, things were definitely not like before.

All of a sudden, there were no notes written on paper scraps being passed behind tables, hands linked as they walked through the hallways, good morning kisses while no one was seeing; Scarlet witnessed as Yvie’s heart was stolen by someone else, and there was nothing she could do.

Still, Yvie decided to act a fool.

“I don’t know what you mean,” she mumbled, sipping on her coffee mug.

It was a chilly sunday, and as they always did, they were at their favorite coffee shop chatting about everything and nothing at the same time.

Scarlet stared at her mug. “C’mon, Yves, I noticed how you looked at that blonde girl, Brooke Lynn I think it was. You used to look at me like that.” 

Yvie didn’t say anything for a couple moments.

“I can’t say I’m mad, tho’,” she continued, taking a sip from her mug. “Kameron is… Something. Something good, yeah.” The redhead shrugged. 

For some reason, hearing that stung in Yvie’s heart more than it probably should. She finally looked up to meet Scarlet’s gaze.

“I guess this is it, huh?” she inquired.

Scarlet sighed, defeated.

“This is it.”


	21. Hospital Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C, prompt 2: "get back in bed, you're not healed yet!" + Scyvie. Hospital AU.

“And I was like, “Ma’am, please get back in bed, you’re not healed yet!”, but the bitch didn’t listen and caused the suture to break, so I called the doctor, they told me to get some rest, that they’d deal with this lady, so here I am,” Scarlet finished, as she bit on the sandwich Nina just made her.

Being a nurse had always been her dream, but nothing prepared her to deal with the crazy amount of stupid assholes she had bumped into, being only her first year there. 

Nina, chucked slightly, as she turned on the heat of the oven. 

“I’ve dealt with some assholes too, but this lady sounds downright crazy,” she commented, cleaning her hands on her apron. 

Scarlet hummed, with her mouth full. She hurried herself to swallow and continue her rant about this patient, when the door of the kitchen was open, and in came Doctor Bridges.

“Evenin’ ladies,” she greeted, unfolding a piece of paper. “Nina, I need you to change Miss Addams diet. She’s doing good with the treatment, so she can finally eat solids again,” Yvie informed, handing her the paper. Nina nodded, concentrated on the paper. Yvie yawned, dragging a chair and collapsed into it, completely exhausted.

“Having a rough day, doctor?” Scarlet inquired, feeling Yvie on a spiritual level.

The taller woman stifled a yawn, barely keeping her eyes open.

“You bet,” she answered between a yawn. Nina offered to make her a coffee, but she shook her head. “No need, my shift is almost over, and I can’t wait to go home with my cat.”

Scarlet smiled and cooed at that, putting her sandwich aside.

“That’s so cute, I love cats. I just adopted one, in fact,” she chirped. Yvie smiled lazily at her, shifting her position.

“Oh, you did? In that case, you and…”

“Grecia.” Yvie cocked a brow, with an amused smile.

“Grecia? Really? What a weird name for a cat,” the brunette commented, “Anyway, you and Grecia can come have a playdate whenever you want.” 

Scarlet smiled, but something on Yvie’s gaze told her the playdate wasn’t for the cats, exactly.


	22. Part Of The Contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt 5, section C: "you can put your cold feet on me" + scyvie.

Yvie handed Scarlet a tissue, as she had her gaze fixed on her book.

“Thank you,” she managed out, blowing her nose. “Y’know, I appreciate you taking care of me, but aren’t you worried of getting sick too? Colds are contagious.”

The brunette shrugged, putting down her book.

“I think the contract said “in sickness and in health”, and that’s what I’m doing.” She placed a kiss on Scarlet’s temple, and the redhead laughed a bit. 

Scarlet shifted a little in bed, so she was laying closer to Yvie.

“You’re so stupid,” she mumbled, closing her eyes for a moment. “Remind me why did I marry you?”

Yvie chuckled, placing an arm around Scarlet’s waist.

“Because you can put your cold feet on me and I don’t complain,” she answered, as if it was obvious. Scarlet laughed and pinched her wife’s arm.

“Moron.”

“You love me, anyway.”

“That, I certainly do.”


	23. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt 29, c: "did you have another nightmare?" + scyvie. camp au.

Whenever Scarlet woke up screaming in the middle of the night, she’d have the entire cabin around her bed, all wondering if she was okay or if she needed something. On good nights she’d wake up sweating, her expression full of horror, and perhaps would be comforted by the girl sleeping on the next bed.

Everyone at camp knew she had been blatantly abandoned there by her mother when she was ten, got adopted by Counselor Pearl after dealing back and forth with Child Protective Services, and coming back for the summer always triggered horrible nightmares for her. 

Five years had passed since, but it was a wound that hadn’t quite healed yet. This was one of those nights.

It was the most common scenario; her mother driving away, Scarlet following her as much as she could, and then some catastrophe would happen. She got up with her breath hardened, and tears already falling from her eyes.

“Did you have another nightmare?” a voice wondered. Scarlet looked around and discovered Yvie Bridges staring at her from across the room.

The redhead sighed, “Yeah.”

There was silence in the cabin for a moment, until Yvie spoke.

“You can come sleep with me if you want — that helps my sisters with her nightmares, anyway.” She shrugged, a little embarrassed.

Scarlet thought about it for a moment; she and Yvie weren’t the best of friends, but everyone knew she always was the one to help someone out. She smiled, getting up from bed and quietly making her way across the room.

Yvie made space for her in bed, which it wasn’t much due to the dimensions of it, but Scarlet was thankful for it anyway. She muttered a thank you, snuggled against Yvie and soon she was dozing off again.

Scarlet didn’t have anymore nightmares that night.


	24. Nightmares. pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B-49: “You can sleep, I’ll keep you safe.” + scyvie. continuation of the previous fic

“Are you okay with sleeping alone?” Yvie inquired in a whisper, sitting in the edge of Scarlet’s bed. 

The redhead shrugged, stroking the sheets between her hands. Last night she hadn’t had any nightmare after Yvie let her sleep with her. The other girls in the cabin had been surprised when they woke up to the pair tangled under the sheets, and somehow understood without the need of an explanation why Scarlet hadn’t woken up anyone with her nightmares.

The day had gone by without them interacting as much as Yvie expected, but now that they were dismissed into their cabins to go to bed, she wondered if Scarlet would be okay sleeping by herself again.

“I don’t know, I guess?” she hesitated, shifting on bed. “I don’t wanna bother you, though, I’m— I’m too old to need someone to sleep with me.”

Yvie cocked a brow.

“Aren’t we both fifteen? C’mon bitch, we’re practically still children. Besides, it’s all good, I swear.” She placed a hand on Scarlet’s knee, with a warm smile. “You can sleep, I’ll keep you safe. Promise.”

Scarlet blushed a little, and a smile slowly appeared on her face. She didn’t know why Yvie was being so kind to her lately, but she didn’t mind the attention. In fact, she found out she greatly enjoyed her company.

“I’ll take your word, Yves,” she accepted, making space in bed for her. 

Just like last night, they slept facing each other, their proximity weirdly comfortable. And just as predicted, Scarlet didn’t have any nightmares.

She could get used to cuddling Yvie to spook away the bad dreams.


	25. Paris Fashion Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B-35: “Do you want to go to dinner sometime?” + aristique. victoria's secret au.

_“Do you want to go to dinner sometime?”_

Plastique looked up from her phone, the hairstylist told her to keep still, meeting Ariel’s gaze.

She met Ariel back in the 2018 Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show, both were debutant, with the exception that Plastique had been legitimized as an angel shortly after the show, and Ariel not.

Still, all the new models hit it off almost immediately, and angels or not, they soon grew fond of each other. It had been a while since she hung out with Ariel and the others, so she smiled.

“Sure, I’ve missed you and the others, I—”

“Oh, no, I meant, like, us two. Alone,” Ariel clarified. 

Plastique raised her eyebrows, surprised. If Plastique didn’t know better, she’d say Ariel was asking her on a date. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her head — she couldn’t be as lucky as Violet and Pearl, to have a fellow model crushing on her, especially one like Ariel.

In the end, Plastique beamed and reached for Ariel’s hand.

“Tell me when and where and I’ll meet you there, my darling.” Ariel smiled, nodding, and before she could reply, a producer ushered to go back to her station and finish getting ready, Plastique chuckled a little, re-assuming the position her hairstylist had indicated.

Paris Fashion Week was being so incredibly exhausting in many ways, Plastique thought she deserved a time out with her friend.


	26. Waitressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B-20: “You’re my pillow now.” + scyvie. no especific au.

Yvie was laying on the couch watching a movie on Netflix, when Scarlet came home from work. She slammed the door behind her, took her shoes off and dragged her feet towards the couch.

“Hi babe,” Yvie greeted, meaning to get up to properly kiss her girlfriend, but she collapsed on top of her, getting comfy against her chest. 

“You’re my new pillow,” she declared, with a tired tone. Yvie chuckled softly. 

“Had a rough day?” the brunette questioned. Scarlet groaned in response.

“You bet, I had to serve a table full of teens celebrating one of their bud’s birthday, and God I forgot how much I hated teens. It’s as if they don’t see the rainbow flag I wear on my uniform,” she ranted, while Yvie stroked her hair.

Scarlet worked at a restaurant as the cook, but when they were lacking waiters or someone skipped work due to an illness, she had to cover for them and double task at waitressing and cooking. She often complained by saying she “had a degree on gastronomy and not waitressing,” at least it earned her a few more bucks in tips.

Yvie always listened and gave her advice on how to deal with annoying customers — she was an art teacher in middle school, she knew a thing or two about teens and entitled parents. 

The redhead sighed, feeling a bit sleepy.

“I wish I could stay with you all day, just doing nothing and watching those dumb soap operas you like,” she commented, closing her eyes.

“And I wish you’d take a shower, but not everyone gets what they want.” She shrugged, with a playful smile. Scarlet slapped her, half-chuckling.

“Don’t ruin the moment, bitch.”

“Fine, fine,” Yvie gave in, wrapping her arms around Scarlet’s waist. “I do think you need a shower, though.”


	27. Can I Kiss You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B-24: “Can I kiss you?” + scyvie. canon compliant

Drunk Scarlet was the funniest thing ever.

If the Kentucky queen was already funny and witty while sober, with a few cocktails she was absolutely hilarious. Scarlet threw all the filters out of the window once she was feeling dizzy.

They were at a viewing party at Roscoe’s, Yvie and Nina were on her sides while watching the makeover challenge. Scarlet and Yvie were chatting about something entirely different; they remembered that day as if it was yesterday.

“I swear sometimes I still feel you paintin’ my face,” Scarlet slurred, placing her head on Yvie’s shoulder. “Like, you were so soft n’ shit, and you normally fu- fuckin’ beat your face to death, I wonder if you ever got a bruise.”

Yvie gave a loud laugh that caught some of the patrons attention.

“Oh, bitch, c’mon, that’s not true,” she denied between laughs.

Scarlet cocked a brow in Yvie’s direction and scoffed.

“Sure, that explains why you looked at me as if you wanted to kiss me when you were doin’ my lips.”

If the place had better lightning and Yvie wasn’t wearing tons of foundation, Scarlet would’ve seen her cheeks getting red as a tomato.

She dismissed the other queen’s comment with a chuckle, but Scarlet was still giving her that look Yvie knew so well; an “I-know-I’m-right-but-I-want-you-to-say-it” kinda look.

The Kentucky queen poked Yvie’s arm many times before she gave in and payed attention to her.

“What?”

“Can I kiss you?”

The question caught Yvie off guard; Scarlet had her usual deadpan face, but her tone didn’t seem jokingly, it was rather serious, and for a moment Yvie was tempted to say yes, to grab Scarlet from her wig and melt into a kiss that would last forever, even if it was a mere second.

Just when the words were daring to leave her mouth, Scarlet giggled and threw herself back in the chair.

“Gosh, Yvie! You shoulda seen your face,” she said, “I’m not Brooke or Vanjie. Try to smear my lipstick and I’ll cut you, bitch.”

Yvie smiled, suppressing a smile. Of course she was joking. Everything that came out of Scarlet’s mouth was always just a big joke.

The older queen placed her head on Yvie’s shoulders again and pretended to watch the show.

“I can consider kissing you once we de-drag, tho’.”


	28. More Than Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymus: "Aaah I’d love some more angsty Scyvie after that ire AU Drabble!! Maybe scarlet realising she misses yvie and trying to act all flirty but yvies already moved on with Brooke?"

Getting over Yvie shouldn’t have been as difficult as it was. ****

Scarlet was happy with Kameron, she truly was; Kameron was a gift from heaven, so sweet and caring, with a bewitching beauty, she was everything Scarlet always wanted. Then why couldn’t she stop thinking of Yvie when they kissed? Why she still whispered her name in her sleep, endlessly calling for her?

The redhead guessed she was just way too used to Yvie, having suddenly cut ties with her, just to witness how she devoted her time and energy into Brooke, had rubbed her the wrong way. Scarlet was the first girl that made out with Yvie in the alley. Scarlet was the first girl that got to hold her hand. Scarlet was the first girl Yvie had said “I love you” to. Scarlet was Yvie’s first. Not Brooke.

Despite how it may appear, Scarlet didn’t hate Brooke. She tried, so many times, but the blonde was such a sweetheart, innocent soul, it made sense why Yvie was attracted to her. Opposites attract, they say.

Still, she tried to get her friend back — not even her casual lover, just her opinionated friend Yvie, who always smelled like cigarettes and liked to use her as a reference for her artworks. She wanted her Yvie back.

So she tried to go slow, to act as if nothing had happened when she made witty comments directed at her, or when she batted her eyelashes playfully after telling a double meaning joke, or when she sat besides her at lunch.

But nothing was working, and instead of being closer, she slipped from her hands with each day that passed. 

Her Yvie was gone, and all she could do now was hope Brooke took better care of Yvie, unlike Scarlet.


	29. Welcome To Burlesque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt c-16: “How many fingers am I holding up?” + scyvie. titanium feels, cotton heels verse

“How many fingers am I holding up?” Scarlet flutters her eyes, not really sure of what’s happening or where is she. The back of her head feels as if it was hit by a hammer, or something as hard.

Soon she recognizes the girls’ faces, they all look worried and ask her many times if she’s okay, if she needs something or if she prefers to skip rehearsals today. She nods to whatever they say, wanting to get this over with.

When she’s able to stand up and her head spins a little less, she finally manages to ask what happened. 

“It’s my fault,” says a voice Scarlet can’t quite localize. “Up here.” The redhead looks up, and sees that new girl Bianca hired to give the show a new twist, Yvie, hanging from her silks. “I accidentally hit you while practicing my part, I’m sorry,” she apologized, slowly coming down.

Normally, Scarlet would throw a diva tantrum and demand to know why is this newcomer even on the same act as her, or yell at Bianca a petty “I told you so, hiring her was a bad idea” — she’d said this about all the girls during their first week, but never actually meant it, it was just playful nagging, except this time, she might actually mean it.

But none of that happened, she just stares blankly at Yvie, before forcing a smile.

“Yeah, sure, whatever. You’re not gonna last a week, anyway,” she deadpans. Some of the girls roll their eyes, muttering under their breaths “here we go again.”

But the weird part comes when Yvie laughs. A genuine laugh. Scarlet is confused for a moment; out of all the reactions she expected, this is not one of them.

“We’ll see about that, lil diva.” Yvie stares right back at her, and for some reason Scarlet smiles. Not sarcastically or cocky; just a real smile.

“Once I see, I’ll say “Welcome to Burlesque,” but for now…” Scarlet shrugged, turning on her heels.


	30. Sharing a Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exactly what says in the title. plus scyvie. have fun!

Yvie flopped into the bed, completely exhausted and wanting nothing but to sleep forever. Having a chronic pain whilst being a drag queen touring the world was as tiring as it sounded.

 

He tried to sleep, for God he did, but everything hurt everywhere, and no matter how many pillows he piled up against his back, but none of that worked. Yvie opened one of his eyes and saw the hour in the clock by the nightstand. 2AM. He’d been back by midnight.

 

Yvie got up with a groan, figuring out he’d have to sleep in the tour bus. Ugh. 

 

A sudden knock on his door distracted him from searching for his painkillers, and almost reluctantly went to open it and yell at whoever it was to fuck off.

 

He was surprised when he saw Scarlet, wearing a bathrobe and a facemask. They awkwardly stood in front of each other for a moment, before Scarlet spoke.

 

“So… I can’t sleep,” he confessed, Yvie muttered a same. “Can I stay here? I understand if you don’t— actually, I think I’ll just go back to my room, g’night, sorry for waking you up,” Scarlet said with an apologetic tone, almost immediately trying to leave.

 

“Hey, it’s fine, I can’t sleep either,” he confessed, reaching out of his hand. “Stay if you want, I wouldn’t mind company.” A small smile appeared on Scarlet’s face, but he immediately went back to his deadpan expression — he couldn’t ruin his face mask, after all!

 

“Right. Fine, thank you.” 

 

They went back into Yvie’s room and Scarlet immediately headed to the bathroom to wipe out the face mask. Yvie watched him from the door, wondering how could a human look so mesmerizing at 2AM after being in drag for hours and not showing any sign of being exhausted.

 

But then again, Scarlet looked mesmerizing at any time.

 

“Do you want a face mask too? Since you’re so entertained watching me,” Scarlet inquired, with a playful tone, while looking for any leftovers from the mask in her face.

 

“I’ll consider it in the morning,” he simply replied, smiling a little. “I’m heading to bed after taking my painkillers, if you wanna join me you’re welcome, I guess.”

 

Those were all the words Scarlet needed to hear before throwing herself into Yvie’s bed. Yvie watched him getting himself comfy and wanted to laugh, but he’d choke if he did that.

 

Scarlet pat the space next to him with a smile, and Yvie soon back climbed into the bed after turning the lights off, chuckling a little.

 

There were a solid five minutes in which none of them spoke, despite being awake still. 

 

“Is it okay if I spoon you?” He wondered, shifting a little in bed.

 

The question caught Yvie pretty off guard, but he didn’t complain. Scarlet gave the best hugs.

 

“Yeah, sure. I’d like that, actually.” 

 

Scarlet came closer to Yvie, wrapped his arm around his waist, and in a matter of minutes they were both asleep, comfortably leaning against each other.

 


	31. Halloween Requests: Corpse Bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dialogue prompts: “How long have you been dead?” “50 years.” “Damn. Guess I missed the funeral then.”  
> Scyvie. Corpse Bride AU

Yvie stared at the… Woman, or what once was a woman, anyway. Her skin was pale, her bridal dress ripped apart and some of her bones were showing. But her face; her face was intact — the flesh looked young and rosy. “Perhaps some sort of black magic,” Yvie thought.

“So… Scarlet, is it?” she wondered in a low voice, that she was sure would get lost in that hell of a pub. The bride smiled widely, nodding. “How long have you been dead?”

Scarlet pursed her lips, lost in thought. 

“50 years. More or less,” she answered, as if it was nothing. Yvie whistled.

 “Damn. Guess I missed the funeral then,” Yvie tried to joke, awkwardly laughing as she scratched the back of her head.

Scarlet gave a soft giggle, twirling her index finger inside her glass of whatever that green liquid was.

“I bet you weren’t even born when it was my funeral. Your parents or grandparents might’ve been, though. I heard it was quite the scandal when they couldn’t find me,” Scarlet commented, as if it was nothing. Yvie chewed the inside of her cheek, wondering yet again if this was a dream or she was actually sitting in a pub for the dead with a corpse bride she had accidentally proposed to in the woods.

If this was just yet another fever dream, she’d ask the cook what on earth was she sprinkling into the soup.

But when Scarlet placed her boney hand over Yvie’s and tugged at her to come dance with her their first waltz, Yvie just knew this was not a dream.


	32. Halloween Request: Date Gone Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dialogue prompts: 9. *Pulls knife out of chest* “Was that supposed to hurt?”
> 
> scyvie. vampyr au. 282 words.

Scarlet blinks, not sure of what just happened. She looks at the knife in her chest then back at the hunter. Yvie is still in shock, mouth wide open, probably thinking Scarlet will die any moment now.

But despite the fact her blood is pouring like crazy, making the place smell like death and burned flesh, Scarlet remains calm, bored even.

She closes her fist around the handle, and within a second pulls out the knife from her chest. Scarlet squints at the object, checking it’s edge.

“Was that supposed to hurt?” she asks, turning to see the hunter again, who now looks scared. Of course he is, she thinks; the Gerber Hunters are nothing more than little kids playing to be adults.

Before the Gerber Hunter can say something or react at all, Scarlet slits his throat in a sharp movement. Only when the man falls to the ground, Yvie snaps out of her trance and rans towards Scarlet, involving her in a desperate hug, consequently getting a little too much blood in her dress.

“Do your night outs always end up with someone dead?” Yvie questions jokingly, but her tone is still a scared one.

When Scarlet invited her to a date in the human world, she expected everything but being kidnapped by hunters in order to get to Scarlet. 

The redheads purses her lips, “I think so, yeah,” she replies with so much calm it almost angries Yvie. But she can’t blame her, honestly; the Envies are a Clan as old as time, it made sense, actually.

Yvie just hugs Scarlet, placing a kiss on her cheek, her black lipstick leaving a mark.

“Y’know what, let’s just go home.”


	33. Something Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets ignore the fact i've been gone for months yeehaw.
> 
> prompt: “How about something warm? It will will help you sleep.” Branjie. Titanium Feels, Cotton Heels verse

Brooke never slept well before concerts; the anxiety consumed her from head to toe, thinking she’d screw it up by making the wrong move and the audience would boo her off the stage and she’d lose her credibility and—

She rose from the bed, careful as to not wake up Vanessa, and headed to her studio. At least she could practice yet again tomorrow’s numbers. There wasn’t room for any mistakes, not when it was the first show with a live singer.

She didn’t really know how much time had passed since she began going through the sheets, but she was suddenly snapped back to real life when Vanessa placed both hands in her shoulders and gave them a tight squeeze.

“Let me guess, you couldn’t sleep again?” She said softly, placing her head against Brooke’s back.

“It’s just normal pre-opening night anxiety,” Brooke replied, leaving aside her baton and turning around to face her.

Brooke’s heart still skipped several beats when she saw Vanessa, even when she had a messy hair, eyes half-closed and bags under her eyes. She was beautiful.

“Well, I’m not gonna let you sleep deprive yourself if tomorrow’s opening night.” She folded her arms, pursing her lips. “How about something warm? It will help you sleep,” Vanessa offered with a smile. “When I couldn’t sleep my mama would give me hot chocolate and some cookies, and that’d be all she needed to knock me unconscious. Wanna try?”

Brooke cocked a skeptical brow.

“Your mama was probably putting sleeping pills on your hot chocolate,” she deadpanned, earning a playful slap from Vanessa.

“She probably was, but do you wanna try it either way? It’s better than just being up all night.”

Brooke sighed in defeat, she’d invited Vanessa over not only because she loved being around her girlfriend —which she did— but because there was something about her that just made her feel safe. Brooke always got a good night of sleep whenever her limbs were tangled with Vanessa’s.

But tonight she had underestimated her anxiety, and Vanessa had been barely able to calm her down.

Still, she sighed in defeat and allowed Vanessa to make her hot chocolate, just to see that pretty smile she always got on when she got what she wanted.

As Brooke took the drink she let Vanessa ramble about her work and how it had been a miracle Bianca gave her these nights off, though she missed the Cabaret, with all its daily shenanigans and the girls running from here to there.

Brooke listened with an amused smile, and before she noticed she was dozing off. Vanessa had a triumphant smile on her face.

“Told ya, it knocks you out.”


	34. Bedhead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first drunk fic of the collection!
> 
> prompt: "your bedhead is really cute" scaredy/gothy. college au

It was a chilly morning, birds were chirping and the rays of sunlight were peeking through the curtains; unluckily for Kat, whose bed was in front of the window.

She’d just moved to her dorm last night instead of early in the morning, after having lost her train due to the rain. Moving in hadn’t been much trouble, considering she didn’t bring that much clothes to make room for her art supplies, which were neatly organized in the shelves that corresponded to her side of the room.

Kat groaned, blindly reaching for the curtains and trying to close them. Once she accomplished her goal she sighed in satisfaction.

“Your bed head is really cute.” Kat mumbled a thank you before rolling in bed and covering herself with more blankets. Until she realized she was alone in her dorm.

She instantly shot up, her heart stammering against her chest as she looked around the room until she spotted her; a tall, dark haired girl standing in a corner of the room unpacking her stuff.

“Um, hi?” Kat said, trying to fix her hair.

“Hi.” The girl smiled at her with an apologetic look. “Sorry if I scared you, it wasn’t my intention. You looked so peaceful when I came in, I know I wouldn’t want a stranger to wake me up,” she said with a soft laugh, and Kat felt her cheeks burning. What a great way to make a first impression.

“No, no, it’s alright. Being scared most of the time is kinda my thing, y’know — people call me Scaredy Kat, actually,” she commented with an awkward laugh that she very much regretted as soon as it came out of her lips.

It made her heart skip several beats when she heard her new roommate give a genuine laugh.

“Well, I’m Georgia, but my friends call me Gothy ‘cause I’ve had a goth phase and they’re not willing to let it go.” Gothy rolled her eyes with a small smile, and Kat laughed a little.

“Nice to meet you, Gothy. I promise I don’t always look this rough.” Kat stretched her arms and stifled a yawn. Gothy pursed her lips, going back to unpacking.

“What do you mean by ‘rough’, Scaredy Kat? I think you look lovely.” Gothy winked at her, and Kat didn’t know if it was just playful banter or not, but she smiled either way, instantly taking a shine to Gothy.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at @chachkisalpaca on tumblr if you wanna request a fic or talk!


End file.
